Doctor of Remnant
by novaang123
Summary: In the end of the tenth's doctor life, it's time for the next to take his place but our wacky 11th doctor won't be Matt Smith, no no it will be our lovable knight from RWBY Jaune Arc. Last surviving Time Lord now the new professor of Beacon Academy. Jaune x Ruby. Lancaster shipping with minor one-sided Arkos (Sorry if it's not great)
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ok this is my very first ever FanFiction piece of a crossover of Doctor Who and RWBY Center on the 11th Doctor but not the one portrayed by Matt Smith by Matt Smith oh no the Doctor will become our Yellow knight in shining armor Jaune Arc. The Doctor aka Jaune will have the same outfit as the 11th Doctor because I'm lazy like that. Ok now on with the story the final moments of the 10th Doctor. Not Lore friendly

* * *

 **The Doctor:**

Year: Undetermined, Location: Time vortex, Doctor:# 10. 'How Long have I last this time 3, 4 years ha a pity I could've done so much more'."I live for such a short time in this body and yet lost and gain worth a thousand year". 'My hands are finally showing the final stage of regeneration it still hurts this be my 12th regeneration and probably my last'. "My eyes are wet no wait no no no what's it called again crying yes crying".'It's not fair it's not fair', "I don't want to go". The regeneration process consumes the doctor taking away his face, body, and most precious of all his memories, Donna, Martha, Jack and worst of all Rose my beautiful Rose."Aaaaaahhahahhahahahahahahah"*gasp**gasp* "legs yes legs 2 good, good". "Nose only on it a little short if I have to say". "Hair It's soft and blonde and long wait...I'm a girl ". "The Tardis is breaking by the second what to do what to do well I have to find a planet and time period, of course, so…..wait how do I control this again"."Well, can't learn if you don't experiment so let's move some cranks and some switches". The Tardis is flying through searching for the proper planet with a decent atmosphere. "Well, here we go again"(Tardis Noise) "Geronimoooo".

(Insert Doctor 11th opening theme )

* * *

 **Ruby Rose:**

Name: Ruby Rose Age: 15 Location: Vale Local Dust Store Date: July 4, 2014

"Oh, now that's a beauty detachable double-sided lance that can change to a pair of smgs, A war hammer to a rocket launch and oh what do we have here a good old classic weapon from the Arc family well you have to respect the classics ". Ruby Rose a little sweetheart if it wasn't for the monstrous scythe that can transition to sniper her so-called 'baby'. She was off in her own little world until an unlucky henchman decided to tell her she was being mugged. "Are you mugging me " "Yes" replied the foolish lackey "Ohhhhh," said the literal incarnation of rose.*Bam* in a split second Ruby launched the would be theft with her incredible speed semblance. "Now now hasn't your mother ever told you to never try to rob a lady". A man with an over the top 1800s gangster appeal walk out of the store sent 8 more identical looking henchmen teaching every one of them a valuable lesson. "Well at least you were worth every penny " stated the boss "Well red I like to stay a chat but...". In a flash, a white beaming white light had interrupted both their train of thought. Out of the light pop out a "Police Box" shouted Ruby and the Crime boss. It flew through the now battered Dust shop completely destroying any chance for it to open anytime soon."So now what?" stated the now confused Rosebud. "I guess that's for you to find out and me to get away from bye " The Boss fires a projectile from apparent rocket cane. Allowing for him to create a distraction enough to climb a nearby emergency fire exit to the roof a building. Not far from his trail Ruby uses a shot creating momentum enough to allow her to reach the roof. Yet it is too late she is unable to catch him before he reached for a bullhead airship. "It's been good red but I'm afraid this is the part where you die " he throws a fire dust crystal and fires a projectile hoping to create an explosion large enough to kill her yet there was no explosion only a light buzz from a distant green light. "How am I not dead yet, wait unless I'm in heaven and I'm already dead awwwwww but I never got to try strawberry chocolate cookies"."What in blazes are you on about little girl your not dead or what if we…ahh we are off topic ok where am I".said a strange blond not two years older than her with a green glowing pen-shaped device. "What's that," asked Ruby "What this why it's a sonic screwdriver what else will it be," said the blond a bit annoyed. "Wow, no need to be sooo mean about it" replied the sadden ruby. "You're right apologies are in order my dear my name is the Doctor" replied an ashamed blond."It's ok I forgive you and the Names Ruby, Ruby Rose" said Ruby with a wide toothy grin.""Wait Rose" said the Doctor with a look of sadness. "Aww that's touch oh blah blah ba stop with the lovebird routine" yelled a very angered crime boss."Yea I will not take that sort of attitude today no I will not after the day I had". "Ok you know what forget this I'm not dealing with this you're up fire goddess ". "With pleasure" came a red dressed women. "Oh this can't be good" sighed both the blond and the last moment an unseen force pulled them from a ground attack by the mysterious women."ahhhhh" yelled Ruby as she landed butt first on the ground around 10 feet from her former position. The stranger just slid a foot from his former position whoever this stranger is is either very powerful or stubborn that was before he suddenly passed out or maybe not. Then the individual that moved them was none other than Glynda Goodwitch Vice headmistress of beacon academy. A battle ensued that lead in the escape of the assailants but their safety."Oh my gosh you're a huntress can I have an autograph. " glee a little happy Rose next to an unconscious blond whom name she yet to find out. "He said his name's the Doctor, Doctor Who ?"

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it if not well I stop here but hey I least I tried Good day or Goodnight have a fantastic day


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello again I like to start this off by thanking all of my followers for reading my first Fanfic. I know that it was difficult to read and I know the grammar god the grammar honestly I would do some changes but I feel that I must continue with the story since I've been told that my stories get worst the more I revise them but that doesn't I won't get better. I like to post an application for a beta to make all of this more understandable and I like to thank the idea for this to **roboman007.** So if anyone is interested please PM and to those who seek to apply don't be impatient. Ok, enough of that let's go on with the next adventure.

By way '' means that it's a Thought, () to include Details, and "" for Speaking.

I don't anything Rwby is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth and Doctor Who To the BBC

* * *

 **The Doctor:**

Date: July 4, 2014, Location: Unknown

'Damn my head feels like that time I was disguised as a human, How do they live with two heart'."Ow, my bloody eyes whats with the lights" said the doctored blinded by what looks to be a doctor's penlight."Oh well hello, there young man sorry I didn't you to wake so suddenly" responded a man no older than 30 years and by the looks of him a Doctor."Why hello there old chap..wait this voice sounds terrible as a brit...Oh now I need a new accent oh yeah this is going to be fun" said an overly excited Doctor."Oh well, where are my manners I'm the Doctor and you are" said the doctor giving a hand motion for the fellow doctor to state his name."The names Harry Sullivan Doctor to Beacon Academy's facility personal " replied Henry with a friendly smile and extended hand shake offering with the Doctor gladly accepted the gesture. "Oh, by the way, I'm wondering have you seen a little rose and women that kinda looks like a witch ". It took a while for Henry to comprehend the Doctor's queer form of speech."You must mean Ms. Goodwitch and that little teenage with the silver eyes, Ms. Rose"."Yes..yes and really goodwitch it can't be right, hahahahahahhaaaaaa ". "Young Man I recommend you better not laugh in front of her or she'll kill you". "Well, off I go to meet them" stated the doctor until he was stopped by Harry to the door ."I'm sorry Doctor but you are unwell and Professor Ozpin told me to at least to hold you hear for at least 20 minutes until he is finished talking with Miss Rose ". "Oh is that right "Doctor" look I like you so far but don't get in my way when it comes to people I like to see its best you move and let me see ROSE " responded the Doctor in a sinister tone of voice that terrified Henry allowing the Doctor to move along. "Oh and before I have a nice night ". He walks off the room with a smile "Ok now where is Ozpin's office is there a directory near by".

* * *

 **Ruby Rose/Ozpin/Doctor**

"Nice office I like this sort of Time master feel you have professor Ozpin," said a wide-eyed "Thank for the commitment but it's a Time lord feel ". "Time Lord huh that's a stupid name," said Ruby with a disappointed look. "Ok well let's get started ". ""Do you know this individual" Ozpin slid an image of the Doctor during the confrontation with Torchwood. "Oh yeah he called himself the Doctor whatever that means..he..seems..Headmaster are you ok ". Ozpin was anything from ok he was petrified they came the Time lord had come to collect his head and had the most terrifying time lord to ever grace the lands of Gallifrey to do it. "No Miss Rose I'm fine honestly a bit relieved". "Ok then". Said a weirded out Rose."Miss Rose, I like to offer you an immediate entry to Beacon". "Wait are you serious " the overjoy little Rose couldn't hold her excitement but realized why would he give her this opportunity. "Headmaster why are you giving me this chance what are you to gain admitting me to Beacon"."Well I…." just before he could complete his answer a certain charming Time Lord answered for him "He's afraid". 10 seconds passed of pure silence until Ruby broke the silence "Hiiii" giving a cute wave with a smile.'My Tardis she is way to cute' "Ok hello Professor the name's "the Doctor" but you already know about me and I you 'Wizard' " replied the Doctor as he blast the doors open. "What the SHIT happen Ozpin are you injured" screamed Glynda. "It's fine Gynda and watch your language we have a child here". "No Ozpin she is right what the Shit Doctor"."ENOUGH" Ozpin yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "Aren't we finish here Doctor what are you waiting for I'm ready for the Time Lords judgement please" plead Ozpin. "What do you mean how do you not know….they're gone"."What do you mean gone Doctor there were billions of us how do over 20 billion Time Lords how are they all dead Doctor" responded Oz with a face of pure disbelief." Professor Ozpin I don't know what's going on but I think if I'm entering Beacon academy I desire to know what in Oum's name is going on" asked a sacred Ruby."I too also demand an explanation Oz " questioned an angered Goodwitch. "We are a species destined to observe the flow of Time and Space by those who seek to change the universe for their own selfish purposes". Ozpin replied not wishing to describe more of his secret heritage."I'm sorry Wizard but we have changed" countered the Doctor. "What do you mean they changed I've been gone from the news of the universe for only 600 years answer me Doctor"."We became Monster"."What do mean Doctor from what I see you and Ozpin seem like good guy aren't you" replied a crying Rose."Why are you crying Rose don't cry don't cry here take this you need not here this"said the doctor trying to comfort Ruby giving here a memory erase pill and sleeping pill."Wizard we shall discuss this topic later as of now all I have to say is "Gallifrey Falls""."I am taking her home and would you be so kind to inform me where her home is located ". "It's in Patch near Signal Academy you'll know her home when you see the one home covered in roses" replied Ozpin with his head down. "Thank you what do you say Rose you'd like to go home". Ruby replied in a whisper"YES"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Welcome back to weekly service of Doctor Of Remnant I know that my writing is still a bit of mess you'll be seeing different forms of writing to satisfy the needs of, my readers and when it reaches an acceptable form I'll stop the changes. Right now I am following some advice **The** **Compsocreator** with the separation of my paragraphs so it is easier to read and to **garoorar** can you please make your advice more specific because you may see it by your point of view but not from mine so in the future please clarify the problem. So let's begin **Geronimo.**

* * *

 **The Doctor/Ruby**

Location: Beacon Academy Date: July 4, 2014

"Well let's see where did he put my Tardis could it be in the courtyard no open of a space, cafeteria, no no I remember now it was that Doctors office what was his name oh yes Sullivan". And with that, the Doctor ran off back to the clinic with Ruby carried bridal style.

"Here we are okay now how am I going to open this without my hands kick it, no that be just rude how abou.." just before he could articulate his thought Doctor Sullivan had open the door to the Doctor's surprise.

"Oh why hello doctor what brings you back here I thought you were off to see professor Ozpin back so quickly well welcome back," replied Sullivan

"Wait what uh never mind that where is the Tardis Sullivan I need to take this little flower back home so if you don't mind tell me where is it Doctor and I also need a change of clothes by the way now that I think about sneaker and shoes are so last regeneration ago," said the mad blond Doctor.

"The T..A..RDIS oh you must mean that blue box what is that I have never seen such a peculiar thing oh and Professor Ozpin has also informed me when you came back to give you this key too honestly it's been such a strange day it looks like I can add treating two Time Lords to my resume" as Sullivan stated this fact The Doctor felt idiotic considering he should have deduced as such considering the Wizard is a Timelord.

"Oh don't fret Doctor I keep all my patient's information a secret no matter what you'll find the box inside my office in the far end of the infirmary on your right. "

''Well thank you, Sullivan, if you don't mind I am off to take her home."

"See you around Doctor I just get his physical when he starts working here oh I should have mentioned he be working ehh he figure it out soon enough".

Location change: TARDIS

"Oh the Tardis looks to have redecorated itself while I was incapacitated oh I do love the round things what do they do again well then let's take you home right after I change my clothes now where is the dresser room "

 **30 mins pass**

"Oww, my head I feel like I got suplexed by a Beowulf...wait where am I " woke a confused Ruby Rose.

"Oh my Oum this looks so cool but where am I exactly"

"Welcome Miss Rose to the Time And Relative Dimension In Space or as I like to call it the Tardis." said a newly dressed Doctor walking down from the 2nd floor of the new formed Tardis.

"Nice to have you aboard for the ride now where is your home again the one with the roses right".

"Yeah ok first where am I exactly, What happened to Ozpin and Goodwitch, oh and how do you know where I live " replied Ruby with the speed of a maniac

"Ok then looks like I need to clarify your inside that blue box I crashed in the shop, They are still the Academy and they ask me to take you home which they told me about it also which looks better the blue tie, red or how about a bow tie ."

"Oh it's a lot smaller on the outside than I expected so you said Time And Relative Dimension In Space yeah you're saying it's a time machine and that means we could go through anytime through history right, " said Ruby a bit more serious realizing she has something that could bring her happiness back again

"First you're probably the first to say it's smaller on the outside and yes theoretical you can but you can't change all you want to trust me I tried. " replied the Doctor in a saddened voice

"I know that look it's a look of desperation you must have lost someone dear to and you want to save them right I'm afraid that we can't save them from there fate, but we can meet them before they know you but that will have to wait it's very late and I could only imagine how your loved ones feel "

"Oh I almost forgot about dad and yang they must be asleep by now but they will be furious when tomorrow hits "(stomach sounds) (stomach sounds) her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the Doctor's stomach growling.

"Oh sorry about well you see I haven't eaten a bite since I've gotten here if it's too much of a bother could you cook something for me "

"Mm No problem just tell what you like and I batch up something is there anything you like specifically." cheerfully replied the little Rose

"Well I don't know really new body new taste buds now let's start cooking " replied The Doctor as he opens the door revealing they have land just a few feet from Ruby's home

"Ok then let's begin oh by the don;t worry about making noise my dad and sister sleep like rocks I bet a dragon could land on signal academy and they wouldn't even notice it until it was finished"

(Insert Doctor who taste test scene because I'm too lazy)

"OH MY Oum how could you not like any of those foods we been here for half an hour and we are still not any closer sorry that I'm yelling it's just frustrating"

"No it's wait(Insert snapping of realization) wait that's it ok do you have ketchup and dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets"

3 minutes later

"Oh yes now this is heaven what are these called again mmmm"

"Chicken nuggets" replied Ruby already stuffing her face with cookies for the second time today

"Chicken nuggets yes whoever made this deserves a Nobel peace prize for food and entire article in the book of heroes. "

"hahaha*giggle* *giggle* for someone who looks like a 17-year-old you sure do act like a kid"

"Oh well I'm sorry but being grown up is just too boring I'm thinking of being more childish it's more fun don't you think Ruby". Said the Doctor with a goofy smile

"You bet now if you don't mind I think I should go to sleep after tonight I deserve it feel free to sleep on the couch goodnight Doctor "

"Goodnight Rose see you in the morning"

10 minutes pass

 ***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

"Hello Rose residence the Doctor speaking aw good you reached there safe and sound I hope hello it's nice to meet you properly My name is Glynda Goodwitch I have been sent to inform you that from a week from today you will serve as the school's Theoretical Time science professor goodnight"

"Now hold on a min. Damn she hung up well looking like I have to form a new identity John Smith doesn't fit this face it looks like the people of this world like to be named after colors and fairy tales" stated the Doctor a bit irritated thinking of a new identity

"Ah I have it How about Jaune Arc "

* * *

Fade to black end of episode 1

(Ending theme of Doctor who with a bit Red like roses in the end )


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update I was vacationing with one of my family members in Georgia and I couldn't make time to develop the story since I forgot to bring my computer and there was no way in hell I was going to use my phone. Sorry ok, this will mainly focus on the 2 episode and beyond depending on my mood and how I advance the story. Ok then without further ado here we go again, **Geronimo.**

* * *

 **Ruby/Yang/Tai**

July,5,2014 7:00 am Location:Patch

"Ohh...yeahhh that feels great," said Ruby recovering from the hectic night.

"Honestly if I didn't have these bruises on my body I would have believed it was all just a dream"

"So I'm going to Beacon I'm 15 years old and ¾ quarters and I'll be the youngest student there the younge...s..t OHHH," she said in a new sense of worry and fright pf the certain predicament.

"Ok, that will have to wait since I have a visit..or, who happens to be a boy and we came around midnight so how am I going to explain this to da.."

"Explain what now young lady", said Tai as he burst through the door

"Yeaa" replied Ruby as she hit the floor from the sudden scare.

"Hey dad..hehe..good morning"

"Whats with all the fuss about can't a girl sleep..oh wait is Ruby in trouble oh this is a first " said a certain annoying sister (her words not my)

"Ok now Ruby I'm only going to say this once and you better tell the truth to me and your sister"

"Ohh why did it have to be me, ok here is what happened(Chapter 1-3 explanation)"

 **2 hours of excruciating detail later**

"...And then I made him sleep on the couch and went to bed so what do you think" said Ruby after nearly talking nonstop of the situation that transpired yesterday.

"What the hell was that did you get that Yang because this all sound like mumbo jumbo" replied a now confused Tai

"I'm as lost as you but that would explain the lack of food in the fridge and that broken plate outside", said the now interested blond.

"So this Doctor Rubes you said he looked like a student right around 17 right like me "

Ruby nodded in conformation

"Was he **hot** "

"YANG" shouted back Tai and Ruby

"Whoa I was just asking I mean come on it's not like he's real she properly image him and I mean come on dad no offense Ruby but do you really think professor Ozpin accepted her into Beacon two years early "

"Heeey"

"Now Ruby don't say that you don't expect me to think that professor Ozpin accepted you to Beacon two year ahead of your time I mean come on he should of called by no….w" replied Tai until he was interrupted by his home phone ringing in the distance.

"Hello who is this..." only ten seconds had passed when Tai reaction came from serious to downright astonished.

"WAIT what.."

 **Inside Professor Ozpin office**

 **Ozpin/The Doctor**

"Yes Mr. Xiao Long I will repeat your daughter Ruby Rose has been accepted to Beacon Academy, yes sir I'm being serious have you ever known me to make a joke about this"

As the professor was informing Tai of his daughter's acceptance to Beacon The Doctor was walking around tinkering with Ozpin's furniture and appliances.

"Hmmm interesting you really lost touch with your Gallifreyan lifestyle so easily as it seems well every this except with the clocks no matter how much we change time is always in our blood."

"I know right oh no sorry Mr. Long I was responding to a colleague of mine"

"Oh wait you're calling Rose's parents aren't you could you tell him to say good morning to her from me "

"Yes, yes I know this must be sudden but do understand this is a once in a lifetime opportunity oh One more this my colleague would like to wish Miss Rose a Goodmorning, Who is he you ask why he is The Doctor. Now have a pleasant day now if you don't mind I must go back to my duties "

*clink*

"Now that been dealt with I want to ask you Wizard why do you want me to be a teacher in this academy of yours " said the doctor as he picked two cups of tea he prepared of the both of them

"Thank you, Well my main reason is that I need your help Doctor normally I wait to tell you the main purpose of your necessary involvement but you are to important of a power player to lie to." said Ozpin taking a few sips from his cup of tea

"You know I'm the wizard and you seem to know the reason of my imprisonment and so I'm right to assume you know I'm not the only Time Lord here who's also imprisoned."

"Ah yes the Witch wasn't it the only conflict between two time lords that was considered a galactic war every time you two ever clash claws "

"Oh I'm so glad you both weren't there during the last time war I think I would never be able to save the universe ,not even if all my other regenerative cycle came to join me "

"But the true question is why do you need my help you should be fine without I doubt I even make a dent to either of your plans"

"This planet has changed use in such a short time we lost countless amount of energy it's like this planet is sapping out our power as Time Lords making us weak, It's not lost but rather it's being converted to dust a form of fuel used in anything basically mechanical in this planet."

"Oh so you two are losing your power interesting your lives in exchange for the prosperous future of a planet and its species say what you will of the Time Lord's we are a clever bunch."

"Yes that was meant to be the plan but"

"What do you mean what its meant to suck the power coursing between you two I say that's fitting punishment so why should I help you"

"Because the Witch is planning to survive this by taking back the power and simultaneously exploding the planet"

"OHH..ohhh this isn't good if she is to be let loose how can we stop her once she escapes she won't only have the power she once had but also yours she be unstoppable"

"You finally get it do you it took you long enough and here I thought I had to lock you to this planet to get you to help"

"But wait how do I know you won't just take her power if we defeat her"

*Ozpin breathing in and out*

"We live too long you know that right I'm over 3,000 years old I spent all my regenerations this isn't even my body I was forced to make pacts with individuals to even survive and it pains me so much"

"Help me Doctor I can't continue this much longer maybe two generation three generations at most"

"Ok Wiz is it alright I call you Wiz"

"I don't why it matters are you going to help me or not"

" Shut up and Where do I sign up" ,said the Doctor taking the last of his tea and placing the tea on the table

 **Back to The Rose residence**

"Who was that dad"

"Yang I think we need to pass by the shopping center in Vale to gather school supplies Ruby's going to Beacon and The Doctor says Good morning"

"No Fucking way she was serious"

"Ha told you so and wait I thought the Doctor was here" Ruby then went downstairs to the living room couch

"Oh well that was rude I'm going to give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him "

* * *

 **Okay I make sure you won't have to wait that long for another update ever again goodbye and Geronimo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hello again fellow Whovians and, RWBY army it's your weekly dose of crossover medicine starting from this point onward the date won't be consistent with the release date of the episodes for obvious reasons, of course, I'm really enjoying the writing experience I didn't even expect 10 people to read this much less following this story but 16 followers I'm hoping to reach at least 25 by the end of episode . Also to **Bankai777** that would be telling but in all seriousness nearly all the most prevalent villain will make an appearance as to when that maybe that for me to know and you to find out. Now without further ado **Geronimo.**

* * *

July 11, 2014

 **Ruby/Yang and Introduction of Blake and Weiss**

Location: Airship on route to Beacon

"Oh geez oh geez ok breathe in and out in and out," said a flabber blast Ruby

"Whoa Rubes come down no need to overreact so what if you're the youngest student coming to Beacon you be the Bee's knees" replied Yang with a slight grin on her face top

"Yanggg stop it please I don't want to be the bee's knees I don't want to be any kind of needs I want just normal knees," Ruby said a little nervously

"Well in any ca..*vomit sound in the distance*" Ruby and Yang are interrupted by the sound of a tall blond girl with braided hair and a short sleeve jacket and light armor

"Oh Oum please just fucking kill m..*Vomiting*," said the tall blond as she blown chunks of food to the nearest trash can

"Yeesh what up with her oh wait she is coming over here yang I'm sorry but it's either me or you, " said with a sinister grin

"Et Tu, Rube oh please not on my shoes.*Vomiting sound* NOOOO"

5 minutes later Location: Beacon Courtyard

"Oh come on Yang it's not like it went on your hair," Ruby said with a slight giggle in her voice

"I feel so betrayed my own sister allows her to disgraced by a woman of such gaw to barf on me, " said Yang with a cliche British accent

"Ok yang stop it right now before I get vomit girl to come back and let her barf in your hair "

"Ok ok sheez I won't but in the meantime why don't you make some friends"

"Wait no you can't do this to me, Yang," Ruby said with a slight worry to her voice suspecting the worst

"Oh can't well what a shame well here are my friends now so gotta go bye"

"Wait..and she's gone of course she is I deserves it well I have to find a way to the atrium" as she went turning to the left she bumped into a certain heiress's luggage

"You have to be joking you what is your name you dolt," said a particularly angered heiress

"What huh wait..where..am..uh..sorry" replied Ruby as she tried to make sense of the situation

"English dolt do you speak it"

"Yes"

"Than answer me why did you bump into my luggage of thousands of liens worth of dust instead of where you bloody going"

"Whoa ok princess calm your tits you don't need to act like a pampered little brat," replied Ruby with a bit of sass

"How dare you do you know who I have you know you're speaking to..." said before she was interrupted by a yellow-eyed teenage girl

"She is Weiss Schnee heiress to Schnee Dust company the Largest dust supplier and distributor in all of Remnant," said the mysterious girl as she walked closer while reading a book

"Why thank you at least someone knows wh..." replied Weiss until she was once again interrupted again by the yellowed eyed girl

"The same company who have committed mass fanus rights violation ranging from low wages to forcing them to work in hazardous work areas "

"Wait how dare you why I have never don't need to stand by this now look," she said as she reached to her bags to grab one of the dust vials

"Look this is worth thousand and I know this cost lives but I'm not the one who orders them to do this" replied Weiss while shaking the vial near Ruby causing her to take in her nose

"Ahhh ahhh chooo"

"Whoa that was dozzy..wait what are you two doing "

"Wait how did we not explode, " said Weiss

"Good question what or who stop it from occurring" replied the yellow-eyed girl

"Who indeed my dear child" responded a mysterious voice in the distance as the girls to the origin of the voice

"Good morning girls I'm the Doctor nice meeting you," said the Doctor with a slight smile

"DOCTOR" replied Ruby as she tackled the Doctor to ground-hugging him in the process

"Good to see you too Ruby," said with a wide smile returning the embrace. "Uhh Ruby","Yes Doctor"

"Your friends are gone already," He said while still being on the ground with Ruby

"Oh well doesn't matter now really" replied Ruby now rising from the ground

"Umm hello excuse me are you two okay," said the vomiting girl from the Airship

"Yup we are fine my dear girl The Doctor is the name nice to meet you," said the Doctor extending his hand to her

"It's you it's really you" replied the blond a bit teary eye as time passed

"Yes its me why are you from my future well it looks I have been working very quickly" replied The Doctor a bit surprised

"Little brother" she said as she jumps on top The Doctor crying profusely on him

"WHAT" both Ruby and The Doctor responded

* * *

*Boom* cliffhanger

 **Author's Note part 2:** I'm not sorry ok bye see next week


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello again my wonderful readers I hope that you are ready for this chapter we are ready to start the initiation segment of the first season so buckle your seat belts and sit back and enjoy. For this one is going to deal some Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff is better to explain with just head first so without further adieu...Oh and don't own Doctor who or RWBY no matter what I do...

 **Geronimo**

* * *

July 11, 2014

 **Doctor/Ruby/?**

"Little brother," she said as she jumps on top The Doctor crying profusely on him

"WHAT" both Ruby and The Doctor responded

The two remain stun at the sudden outburst as the mysterious girl continued to cry and snuggle on top of the Doctor.

"Now wait one minute I thought you were the last of your kind Doctor" replied Ruby as she regains composure

"Yeah I thought that too but I think that the universe just wants to continuously slap in the face if I didn't know better I would've said it was a sadist," said the Doctor

"So then what about her she looks she won't let go anytime soon" responded Ruby now pointing down on said alleged sister

"Oh that um ma'am I believe you may be mistaken I don't have any living relatives anymore" stated the Doctor cause the girl to stand up with a very angry look on her face with tears coming down from her eyes

"What no stop this joke right now don't do this again I know my brother anywhere that face those eyes that stupid blond hair cut now stop it and go back home to Mom and Dad "

"Look give me your hand young lady"

She did as was asked and then the Doctor put her in place to his heart's causing the girl to carry a look of despair falling to her knees

"I thought I found you after so long I guess that one day you'll come back but I guess I have to move on" mumbled the girl

"Well who are you and why in Monty's name do you have his face "

"Well I'm the Doctor if you must know and I don't really don't know myself you see I do choose how I look well not me me the other me's well it's difficult to say really you see.."

*bell ring*

" **To all students, you now have 5 minutes to proceed to the orientation** "

"Well we have to postpone this discussion on another time follow me, ladies, we need to double time it now "

 **5 mins later**

"Well here we are now I must take my place next Professor Goodwitch good day to you ladies"

"Bye Doctor" replied Ruby waving her hand to his departure

While the yet unnamed girl hold a face of sadness

"Hey it's ok you look down he really didn't mean to hurt you in any way and by the way hi I'm Ruby how about you"

"Joan...Joan D'Arc and no hard feelings" replied the now named Joan as she walked to one of the back ends of the row of chairs

"Doesn't look like it well I have to find Yang and there she is?" said Ruby as she notice Yang waving like a mad girl

"Where have you been sis I've been wait ten minutes for you"

"Nowhere special Yang now shhh professor Ozpin is about to make a speech"

" _I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."_

"Well that was charming" replied Yang in a sarcastic voice

"Hey I liked that speech and besides he is n't finished yet "

"Also I like to introduce one of our New Professor you have never heard of him before but I can say he will know more than most of the faculty in Beacon's history his name is the Doctor"

"Good morning people nice to meet you all well unlike Oz I see you as more than just students I see you as this world's future of new diamonds of hope and acceptance. This world has much in the need of changing such as the rights of Fanus for one I'm looking at you princess and also to the people who feel a need to pick on the weak you time is done*said individuals bow their heads in shame*. I know professors are to be neutral on matters such as this but I can guarantee one thing I'm not your average professor come up you don't even need to sign up for my class just walk in anytime you want and so with that being said anyone wants a Jelly baby. " stated The Doctor resulting in the entire room to be silenced with the exception of Ruby raising her hand with a giggle for one.

"There we go catch Rose," said the doctor snapping his finger to her and tossing one to her and soon leaving the podium to his new classroom.

"Well thank you, Doctor, for that unorthodox speech now on with you today's schedule you will all sleep in the cafeteria until you are sorted to a team dormitory after initiation good night and I hope to see you tomorrow with your teams"

3 hours later

 **Ruby/Weiss/Blake/Yang/Joan**

"Ahh that shower was amazing right Rubes," said yang with her hair in a soft swept ponytail

"Ohh oum I feel like I have been reborn like a phoenix" replied sliding head first to her sleeping bag

"So sis let's talk about you and the Doctor," said with an eyebrow raise clausing Ruby to blush like her namesake

"What nooo what do you mean," said very nervously moving her head to the side

"Ok I was just asking what were you talking about with him or we could talk about how you got a fancy for him"

"Ok one shut up and two never use that Atlassian accent ever again "

"My thought exactly you duces" interrupted Ms.

Schnee

"Whoaaa" replied Ruby and Yang as they fell from the sudden spook from Weiss

"So will you two shut your trappers before I skewer you like pieces of meat"  
*Slam* they were interrupted once again by the slamming of a book by a certain feline fanus.

"Ok ladies can you all just calm down other people are trying to sleep and in my case read," said an annoyed feline

"Whoa, what's with all the hostilities girls," said once more interrupted by a girl wearing a bunny outfit with a tough voice.

*Silence*

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" responded the four other girls

"What what are laughing four"

"I'm sorry Joan but you have a cute little bunny rabbit and it's just hahaha oh oum please just kill Yang"

"I must concur with the red-headed dunce what are you wearing"

"It's pumpkin Pete you know from the cereal box"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" responded the girls resulting Joan having a playful frown soon joining the girls

"Thanks, Joan right hi I'm Ruby's sister we really needed"

"She's right hello the name is Weiss Schnee"

"Blake Belladonna"

"Well nice to meet you all now get to have some girl time we have a 1 hour and a half for curfew so let's get to know each " replied Joan clapping her hand together

 **1 hour and 30 mins later**

"Awww Well I think we should get back to bed right"

"Your right Rubes ok bye guys nice meeting you all"

"Bye goodnight" replied the rest

 **5 mins later**

"Night Rubes"

"Night Yang"

She looks out the window shining full of stars

"Good night Doctor and thank you for the friends," she said as she drifted to sleep with grin on her face

 **In the distance with the Doctor watching**

"No problem Rose" replied The Doctor as he stepped outside closing the doors behind him

"I won't lose you this time" a small tear falls from his eyes walking to Ozpin's tower

*Doctor who ending theme*

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2:** I liked this chapter I wrote this in mind of former relationships with some individuals well I see you guys next week bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hello my followers today is quite a special day this might be the most difficult chapter in this entire storyline if it fails well shit but if it succeeds you won't be seeing this ending anytime soon. If you didn't get the hint this will the first chapter introducing an old enemy of the Doctor but I let you guys read to see who it is at first I thought well why not just use Atraxi from the first episode of the 11th doctor but I just said screw it my fanfic my rule expect the fact **That Rwby is owed by Rooster Teeth by its creator Monty Oum may he rest in peace and Doctor Who to the BBC.** So without further delay let's get on with the story

 **Geronimo**

* * *

July 12, 2014

 **Ruby/Yang/Weiss/Joan/ 3 ?**

"Well sis today's the big day it's time to see who we partner up"

"Why are you saying it as we're not going to be partners" replied Ruby with an annoyed look to said devious sister.

"Well come on Rubes it's not like that I'm just saying what if we're not on the same team" responded Yang with an unconvincing smile

"I see how it is well then I guess I have to find a new sister because your dead to me" responded Ruby with a playful annoyed face.

"Oh come on don't be like that" the point of view now changes to a new pair of teen an energetic Viking and a silent ninja.

"Oh Renny whatcha doing," said the Viking with a playful kissy face

"What do you think Nora it's ten minutes from initiation I'm setting up storm flower" Replied with a monotone voice

"Ok then when it starts we need to find each other now what I was thinking is we need a call sign now hear me out I'm thinking sloth"

"Nora I don't think they make any sound with there mouth"

"That doesn't matter I just find you now let's get a move on, " said Nora as she grabbed Ren by the collar and dragging him the meeting point

*Transition to Joan*

"Oh no this can't be right my lock number can't be 636 I would have remembered walking that far," said the discomforted Paladin

*Panning to Weiss and an Amazon Spartan*

"So Ms. Pyrrha Nikos how has your transition to Beacon Academy has treated you"

"It has been quite the experience may I call you Weiss"

"As you wish I have a feeling we may become partners soon enough wouldn't that be grand all of the others might as well be presents"

"Yeahhh right that would be greaaat" replied Pyrrha not trying to sound like a sarcastic bitch even though Weiss kind of deserved it.

Joan overheard the conversation noticing how uncomfortable Pyrrha was getting from Weiss so she had to be the heroine and jump in.

"Well hello there gals how are the both of you aren't the both of you looking nice especially you Weiss, " she said sliding to the girls while winking to Weiss.

"Oh it's you Joan good morning" smiled Weiss she said slightly cringing from the advancements from Joan.

"Hello there nice to meet you, Joan, I can assume you know me," said Pyrrha said with a sad smile with another fangirl eyeing her

"Um sorry if I hurt your feelings I have no idea who in blazes you are"

"Really" replied both the girls Weiss with utter disbelief and Pyrrha with happy glee

"What do you mean she won the mistral regional tournament four years in a row"

"The what now sorry Miss Nikos but I'm afraid I have never heard of any of that," said Joan a bit embarrassed while Weiss still dumbfounded of the young paladin's ignorance while Pyrrha is ecstatic that she may have a new genuine friend

"SHE IS IN THE FRONT OF EVERY PUMPKINS PETE'S CEREAL BOX" replied Weiss finally snapping from the girls lack of knowledge

"That's you I can't believe I didn't remember you they only do that for famous athletes and Huntsman"

"Yeah it was really cool too bad the cereal isn't really good for you"

"Enough of this come on Pyrrha we have 5 min before initiation starts"

"Wait Snow Angel let me come with you," she said as she tries stopping Weiss by her shoulder

"Pyrrha a little help please"

"Oh come on don..." she was stopped as a javelin structured her hooding getting her stuck to the walk

"Sorry Joan in all seriousness I hope we become friends"

"No problem now could you get you javelin of me"

"Sure thing but it can also turn into a spear and gun," she said as she removed it and moved on with Weiss

"Bye Joan"

"Bye Pyrrha"

"Damn she has a sweet ass wait no bad Joan bad thoughts"

"So Joan Joan you like girls I honestly didn't expect that"

"Oh hey Yang, Ruby yeah I haven't told you guy I'm bi but that doesn't matter since I see you how you basically look anything with an ass and you Ruby I see you to see the way you look at The Doctor"

"What no him what are you even talking about come on Yang you have my back don't you"

"Sorry sis but I have to agree with Joan on this one you basically look you want nothing but"

"Ok I swear I will kill you both before the day is gone"

"Oh come on Ruby don't be like that come on helping me up will you I really need some help here"

"Find get on my shoulder but I swear on Oum if you tease me again I drop you"

"Ok ok you don't have to be so hostile "

Location: Beacon cliffside Ozpin/Glynda/Doctor

"a*cough* For years you have trained to become warriors. A today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest"

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...Today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest..."

"Blah blah blahhh do you really need to drag this out" the two professors were interrupted by The Doctor

"Now children listen closely the first person you see when you land will be the partner for the rest of your school life, ok that's it and you will be launched from your platform without a parachute. Now where's that lever " he pushed the lever causing all the platform to be launched one by one

"Now children have fun."

"Yeah," said both Ruby, Yang, and Nora

"That the spirit now say Geronimo when you guys fly in the air"

"GERONIMO" replied all members of future teams JNPR and RWBY.

* * *

 **Author notes:** Ok this is a little late but whatever


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello people this chapter will take place half a year of this story's future since I'm in July in the story so there will be some tales of their past adventures. This will be a Christmas/New years special to make up for lost time so that is basically it so let's go on an adventure(Not part of the main plot) **Geronimo**

* * *

December 25, 2999

 **Doctor/Students**

*Tardis Sound* *Engine stop*

"Ok Students here we are 999 years in our future Christmas time"

"Yeah...Whoa" responded the students

"Yes yes calm down children ok we will be in town nearby Mistral's capital and be careful the culture shift in Mistral may be drastic so don't over react alright "

"Yeah yeah can we go now Doctor" replied Yang a bit annoyed

"Fine fine" responded the Doctor snapping his fingers resulting in the door opening allowing for the students to go off free.

The entrance was flooded with students rushing outside

"Wow where is the decency"

"Hey don't include us with these idiots" The Doctor turns back to the source of the voice finding Joan, Ruby and Pyrrha

"Yeah Doctor you know me better than that hmm" respond Ruby with a childish pout

"I must concur with them professor that was quite insensitive "

"Ok Ok I'm sorry ladies will you ever forgive me, oh way I know how about I accompany you during our trip " little did he know he sprong to there trap

'The idiot is clueless he will be mine by the end'(Joan)

'Yes he fell my pout he always does(Ruby)

'Oh goodie I have achieved the first objective now'(Pyrrha)

'I have to deal with the others now'(All three)

2 mins later

They walk out of the Tardis while the Doctor feels a sudden shiver to his spine not realizing it was his final warning before the chaos starts

"Alright girls what do you wish to do first there's the candy store, park, and the weapons shop to explore"

"Wow how did you know where we would take you" replied Joan with a raised eyebrow

"Why I feel insulted shouldn't I know the preferences of my students"

"Well yeah obviously but your the Doctor you don't blend in the situation "

"I'm must agree with Joan and Ruby you don't really read the situation properly"

"Hey now come on I can't be that dense, so ladies on word to the dust store since I have to give our Wizard and GoodWitch their presents"

"Alright/Fine then" replied the girls as all follow the doctor to the dust store

Location: Dust Store

"Good evening sales clerk I like to ask for a product I order some time ago" said the Doctor as the other three looked at awe of the massive scale of the store as if it was bigger on the inside….the the outside

"Wait just one minute doctor it's bigger on the inside than the outside like the Tardis"

"Joan is right what gives Doctor I thought only time lords had that sort of technology "

"They do Rose but we're 1000 years in your future who knows what could of happen in those thousand maybe it was some handsome bloke in a Blue Box or Maybe not who cares let's just get those presents"

"Whoa what Doctor you can't just do that to us you have to know why we can do this do be like that"

"Nope"

"Noo no don't use that against me "

"Nope"

"Your not going to stop until I do right"

"Nope"

"Oum please will the two of you stop and realize where did Pyrrha go". After the interruption by Joan they all looked around realizing that indeed was nowhere to be seen

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha come out come out wherever you are"

"Doctor come look at this"

"Not now Joan we at the moment of looking for a student can't have Wiz yelling at me again"

"She's right Doctor you really have to look at this"

"Alright alright now tell me what is so damn impor..." he stops as they all see a gigantic palace shaped dust cluster with Pyrrha seeming sitting down on a makeshift throne

As Pyrrha notice them she called out to them gleefully "Hello again"

"Well that answers that so Doctor are we going to get her " Joan said to the former position of the Doctor before realizing the Doctor wasn't there and instead exploring the palace with his sonic screwdriver

"Well there he goes what are we going to do with him Ruby….Ruby" she turned noticing that she wasn't there but instead following the Doctor throughout their exploration

"Oh Oum why am I the only sane one in the ,group*inhale**exhale* wait up" they spent a goods 20 mins examining the structure until Ruby had a bright idea to role play

20 mins

*Clearing throat*"Here ye here ye this council of Akhaten is here to judge the crimes of the Doctor and his accomplice Ruby Rose," said Pyrrha in a very courtly fashion

"May I spe.."

"Silicene Miss Rose be spoken only when spoken to, now will the prosecution now read the list of crimes said to be committed by the Doctor"

"Right away your honor *Clearing throat* Disrespect of universal tradition, disruption of ritual prayer, destruction of a holy site, the eradication of a god and streaking " responded Joan with prescription glasses and a monotone voice

"Thank you prosecutor now Doctor how do answer the following crimes" stated Pyrrha in a high and mighty tone looking to the Doctor

"Ok first about the streaking I thought I was going to a different church also your god was a parasite so I kind of did you a favor in killing the ass"

"He's right you kno.."

" **SILENCE child** " respond Pyrrha now covering her mouth as she realized that she was in character way too much in character.

"Sorry" said Pyrrha now bowing her head he responds was the sound of laughter with Doctor showing glimpses of chuckles while Ruby and Joan where on the ground holding their sides from the shear force of their laugher while Pyrrha was gushing red all over

"Excuse sir your package has been acquired" shouted the sales clerk on the other side

"Right away than you, Ok girls get ready we are leaving the store soon"

"Right way captain"

5 mins later

They are walking by the stores after they received a very small box that had a slight green glow

"So Doctor what's in the box"

"Ahh ahah girls I'm sorry but I must say it's a surprise gift no one must know not even me well not until it's me only future me knows but that's not until later "

The answer from the Doctor confused them resulting in Joan and Pyrrha showing a frown while Ruby holding a wide smile

"See you see that smile that's why I choose you as my constant companion"

"Come on Doctor that was a bit rude to them even if it is true "

"Watch it Rose or we might have a fight on our hand"

"Now now why do that while you can stuff your face with some candy" stated the Doctor as he stopped in front of a candy shop

"Yayyy" replied all the young ladies

3 hours later

They spend the next 30 mins eating a ungodly amount of candy, 1 hour going around town buying supplies and gift for all his students and the rest in a local carnival the length of 15 vital stadiums

"Oh my Oum that was amazing don't you think guys like that gigantic roller coaster what do you think Pyrrha "

"Yes it was indeed fantastic but I can't seem to pinpoint where Joan and the professor are ohhh " as she was searching she saw them as they started out chugging gallons of vomit from motion sickness

"Bahhhhhhh Oh Oum make it baahhhhhhhhh" gurgled Joan as she spewed loads of candy from her mouth

"Why does this body sti bahhhhhhhhh can't handle vehicles and yet I can handle the Tar bahhhhhhh"

"Oh right I forgot about their motion sickness"

"Alright girls it's time it around an hour before midnight we need to get the other students to the Tardis "

"Whyyyy"

"Trust me Rose this will be amazing "

30 mins later

"Alright students all abroad we don't have all night come one we have to go before midnight"

"Ok Professor thats all of them we are ready to go"

"Thank you Miss Schnee now have everyone ready for New years and give them these hats and glasses" responded to Weiss handing her said supplies

"Right away professor" she said giving the Doctor a nod and walking off with a smile "Oh and thank you for the best Christmas ever"

"Oh this isn't over just yet Miss Schnee in a moment or two" he said running off to the main controls with Ruby by his side sending their next destination to December 31, 2999 11:45 pm

"Alright Sexy lets give these kids a happy New Millennium and Rose Flick that switch"

"One two Geronimo" they shouted together

* * *

*Tardis Noise**Engine stop*

Location: Vale City Square

Date:December 31, 2999 11:45 pm

(Play You are a memory by Message to bears or Chances by Athlete or whatever emotional New year song you want )

The Doctor once again open the Doors showing that they landed in a penthouse near the city square of Vale overlooking the largest collection of people they have every witness in their entire lives

"Wow/ incredible/ Impossible"was what most of the students could squeeze out of there mouths

He let them be as he grap Ruby by her hand leading outside to the patio

"Doctor This is incredible everytime I think this will get old it just keeps getting better"

Said Ruby as she notice that the city of Vale expanded as far as the eye could see with countless amount of festival lights covering every building

"Not quite just yet Ruby I have a Christmas gift for you even though technically it's a bit late for it" he said as he pulled a small little box with a black and white color scheme and adorned with a rose patterned bow

"What's in it" she asked as the Doctor just gestured her to open the box which is now revealed to be a silver Rose pin

"It belonged to your Mother Ruby, You see when I was choosing presents for this class I was very thorough in making sure that each of you have the most significant item each meant to be tailored to them and them only"

"I asked your father for it so I could give it to you and he gave it to me without a word and just hugged me while crying on my shoulder well he didn't know how to express it to word but it's a good thing I can understand happy crying" he said as he watch as the countdown on the large holographic monitor countdown from ten while Ruby looked to be stuck frozen looking at the gift

"Ruby can you hear m.." he tried to say as move towards her and was stopped as she kiss him with tears running down

"Thank you Doctor Thank you" she said as she was hugging the doctor as The Clock struck Twelve starting the new Millenia and a resulting of Happy New year shouting around the world

"Your welcome Ruby "

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:**

Happy New Year to all and let's hope Jodie Whittaker will be an amazing Doctor


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Well shit honestly never thought I'll get back on this Fanfic since last year but I guess another shot couldn't hurt. I won't go on why I didn't come back to the story early. It feeling doesn't matter in the end but after coming back to some of the comments I see what I can do to salvage this since my plans went done the ocean with this after a while of not writing this sooooo let us just go with it.

 **Geronimo**

* * *

July 12, 2014

 **(Joan /Pyrrha)**

"CrapCrapCrapCrap" yelled Joan as she was spinning fast than the Tardis on an off day

Joan slowly realizes that she is about to make an impact on a ginormous tree

'Oh shit is this how it's going to end, fuck I should have had Uncle Ben unlock it before he left to his mission but no I had to prove myself because I lost that bet last we...Wait I stopped falling a while ago' She then notices that she was hanging nearly 20 feet from the ground be held by what appeared to be Pyrrha's Spear

'Well would you look at that I'm alive' she thought as a smile started to grow

"THANK YOU" she yelled to ensure that Pyrrha could hear it

"SORRY" Joan was confused as she saved her life why would be sorry about that?

But she had to move on from that considering she didn't how to get down

"Well fuck me".

 **2 min earlier**

 **(Ruby/Weiss)**

Ruby lands quickly thanks to her scythe abling her to land fast and have a running start.

'Nice I stuck the land I honestly thought that tree would give over from my sweetheart but that doesn't matter. I have to think fast on who are my options for a partner' she thought as she was basically running like cheeta on five doses of sugar.

'Ok think Yang is out of the question after she abandoned me on the courtyard, Blake seems great but a bit...(she remembers Blake last night eating an entire raw fish)...yeah that, Joan, she's nice but her teasing god her teasing, she may be worse than Yang, Well it doesn't matter as long as it isn't…..oh Well fuck me' she says as she slows down as she sees that back of the girl she dreaded to be with.

"Hey Weiss," she said trying to ease the mood

*Weiss stares back*

"Nope," she says as she immediately turns and walks off

"No, wait please don't leave me," she says as she tries to catch up to Weiss who just walked through a bunch of bushes.

 ***Weiss's POV***

'Nope no no I will not accept this I'm just going to forget I saw her and find a new partner I mean it can't get any worst than her ' she thought as she then looks up to see Joan hanging from a tree

"Hey Snow Angel I could use a little help here," she says trying to break the tension

'Nope I was wrong I rather take her' she thought as she walks back grabbing Ruby by her hood

"By no means does this makes us Friends" she stated as she drags her with Ruby replying with a cheer.

 ***Joan POV***

"Wait please don't leave I'm sorry about earlier," she said desperately hoping to at least get her to help her down

"Ahhhhhhhh...I guess I'm going to be here a while"

"Joan have any spots left on your team?" replied Pyrrha as she walked from a nearby tree.

"How long were you behind that tree," Joan said with a skeptical tone

"Mmhm about 3 minutes," she said giving a slightly mischievous way

Joan just squints backs with judgment

"If you keep making that face I'm not going to let you down," she said with a slight grin on her face

"Finnnne just please let me down from her..." she slips her words as she suddenly falls on the ground shoulder first

"FUCKKKK that hurt you could give me a warning next time" she grunted as she started holding her arm

"I'm sorry I thought your Aura would have taken the blow of it I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," she said as she carefully helped up Joan

"It's alright it's not like you could have known I don't have it unlock yet," she said holding her left shoulder in pain.

"Wait you don't have your Aura unlocked?" she replied amazed that was even possible for a student in Beacon not to have their Aura unlocked.

'Shit I should have kept my mouth shut' she thought as now she had to explain herself 'Great now I'm going to be the laughing stock at Beacon well I might as well have to explain myself'

"You see Pyrrha the reason I don't have mine unlocked was that the way my grandfather trained me he thought I had to earn my way to it considering he hated that the schooled just did it on a whim considering back in his day you would be lucky to have your Aura unlocked until you became 22 he was old fashion that way" Joan said with a somewhat mocking tone when she said back in his day

"Oh well that must have been fun" Pyrrha replied trying to be optimistic about it

"It was helllll" Joan replied groaning from the memories

"Well do you want me to"

"You will thank Oum not everyone has a crazy granddad" she yelled in joy

"So how do we do this," she said as Pyrrha suddenly put one hand on Joan's cheek and the other just above he chest.

"Whaaaaaa" she reacted in embarrassment unable to properly respond properly 'What the fuck What the fuck was it sex no no no no is that what that old man was trying to tell me'

As Joan was shortly having a meltdown Pyrrha was attempting to concentrate all her focus on the proper chant. She takes a deep breath as she then recites the chant

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

 **The Doctor/Ozpin**

The forest seems to stop as two glows of light emanate from Joan and Pyrrha in the distance.

"Incredible is that the Aura the Gallifreyan Council feared going out of control when they banished you," The doctor said to Ozpin while he stuffed his face with jelly babies

"No, not really this was something unique to the people of Remnant" Ozpin replied taking a sip of his coffee

"It's beautiful," he said with an open mouth causing some of the Jelly babies to fall out his mouth he closes it once the light starts to die down

"Oh, this is going to be _Fantastic_ ".

*Doctor Who ending theme*

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2:** Well I'm back I don't know for how long but I'm back.


End file.
